Mithril Miniatures -Miniature List
the Races Of Middle Earth *M001 Galadriel - Elven Queen *M002 Elrond *M003 Witch King of Angmar *M004 Mounted Rider of Rohan *M005 Rohirrim Foot Warrior *M006 Gondorian Guard Captain *M007 Gondorian Foot Soldier *M008 Dunlending Captain *M009 Dunlending Warrior *M010 Dunlending Priestess *M011 Sindarin Elf Mage *M012 Sindarin Archer *M013 Sindarin Female Scout *M014 Arthedain Captain *M015 Northman Scout *M016 Female Ranger *M017 Sagath Warrior *M018 Sagath Animist *M019 Dwarvish Warrior *M020 Hithaeglir Orc Chief *M021 Hithaeglir Orc Warrior *M022 Goblin Warrior Scout *M023 Large Stone Troll *M024 Barrow Wight King *M025 Large Warg Riders Of Rohan *M026 Eothraim Prince *M027 Theoden, King of the Mark *M028 Mounted Rohir Rider with Lance *M029 Mounted Rohir Archer *M030 Mounted Rohir Standard Bearer *M031 Mounted Rohir Officer Thieves Of Tharbad *M032 Princess Nirnadel *M033 Dirhavel the Alchemist *M034 Silmarien the Mage *M035 Tharbad City Guard & Officer *M036 Cardolanian Mercenary *M037 Cutpurse *M038 Smuggler *M039 Cardolanian Hir *M040 Tardegil, Army Captain *M041 Nimhir the Regent Armies Of The Witch King *M042 Mannish Captain on Horseback *M043 Mannish Warrior with scimitar *M044 Mannish Warrior with Spear *M045 Orc Berserker with [[Axe *M046 Orc Archer *M047 Orc with Spear *M048 Troll with morning star *M049 Troll with Cleaver *M050 Orc Attacking with Scimitar & Shield *M051 Wolf Rider with Horn & Scimitar Tom Bombadil & The Shire Folk *M052 Gandalf The Wizard *M053 Tom Bombadil *M054 Goldberry *M055 Bree Innkeeper *M056 Bree Gatewarden *M057 Two [[Hobbit Travellers *M058 Marcho & Blanco *M059 Female Hobbit & Children *M060 Hobbit Scout on Pony *M061 Hobbit Fighters (2) *MB062 Smaug the Dragon, Bilbo & 3 Treasures (Box) Halls Of The Wood Elf King *M063 King Thranduil Enthroned *M064 Queen Arhendril & 2 Maidens *M065 Legolas with Bow *M066 Galion The Butler *M067 High Captain of Aradhrynd with Sword *M068 Royal Guardsman *M069 Silvan Seer with Crystal Ball *M070 Silvan Bowmen *M071 Silvan Swordsman *M072 Silvan Tracker with Spear Far Harad *M073 Caravan Guard Mounted on Camel *M074 Caravan Guard on Foot *M075 Visi Footguard & Officer *M076 Wealthy Trader Councillor *M077 Sand man *M078 The Razarac (Great Winged Demon) *M079 Junasts Guard with Sword & Shield *M080 Lesinas (2) *M081 Adventurer in Desert Garb *M082 Master of the Tama Mirkwood 1 *M083 Smeagol & Deagol *M084 Radagast the Wizard *M085 Beorn With Axe *M086 Beorn as Bear (MCD4) *M087 Beorn's Animals *M088 Beorning Fighter *M089 Beorning Lord *M090 Two Woodmen *M091 Woodmen elder *M092 Woodmen Animist Mount Gundabad *M093 Zalg, Goblin King *M094 Uruk Hai Royal Guardsman *M095 Saviga, the Kings Consort *M096 Akargun, the Warlock *M097 Uruk Hai wimps *M098 Orcish Soldiers *M099 Karagat the High Priest *M100 Mannish Slaves *M101 Orc Serfs *M102 Bralg the Insane Mirkwood 2 *M103 Giant spider *M104 Bilbo & 2 Dwarves *M105 Huinen the Seer *M106 Arien Elven Mage *M107 Lachglin the Animist *M108 The Silent Shadow *M109 Werewolf *M110 Female Warrior *M111 Dwarvish Scout *M112 Northman Bard The Prancing Pony *M113 [[Strider, Frodo & Sam *M114 Seated Card Players *M115 Serving Girl & Hobbit *M116 Drinking Companions *M117 Seated Men Drinking *M118 Bill Ferny & Southron Spy *M119 Pot Boy & Dog *M120 Seated Lute Player and Singing Girl *M121 Drunken Men *M122 Tables, Chairs etc* Fellowship Of The Ring *M123 Frodo & Sam *M124 Strider *M125 Gandalf *M126 Legolas *M127 Gimli *M128 Boromir *M129 Merry & Pippin Laketown *M130 Longboat & 4 Crew *M131 Master of Laketown *M132 Bard of Esgaroth *M133 Laketown Guardsman *M134 Raft Elves *M135 Laketown Adventurer Personalities of the 3rd Age *M136 Mirror of Galadriel *M137 Celeborn *M138 Saruman & The Palantir *M139 Aragorn & Arwen *M140 The Great Eagle *M141 The Great Goblin *M142 Glorfindel *M143 Elrond & The Ring of Air *M144 Gollum and Bilbo - Riddles in the Dark Gorgoroth - the Plains of Mordor *M145 Mouth of Sauron *M146 Mounted Nazgul *M147 Nazgul on Foot *M148 Olog Hai Troll *M149 Half Troll Commander *M150 Uruk *M151 Orcs of Mordor (2) *M152 Variag Horsemen *M153 Haradan Captain *M154 Haradan Infantry (2) Durin's Dwarves *M155 Thorin Oakenshield *M156 Thrain Dwarven king *M157 Dwarven Royal Guardsmen *M158 Dwarven Craftsman *M159 Dwarven Infantry (2) *M160 Dwarven Alchemist *M161 Dis, Dwarven Maiden *M162 Dwarf Adventurer on Pony *M163 Dwarven Adventurer *M164 Dain Ironfoot & Azog (2) Ghost Warriors *M165 Eribhen & Ruil *M166 Tughaib of the Spirits *M167 Walking Dead (2) *M168 Ghouls (2) *M169 Wights Of Tughaib *M170 Menoib, Dunlending Chieftain *M171 Solophen, Dunlending Shaman *M172 Lesser Ghost of the Underdeep *M173 Skeletons of the Underdeep *M174 Cave Troll of the Underdeep Isengard *M175 Saruman at Orthanc *M176 Gandalf Imprisoned at Orthanc *M177 Dunlendings of Isengard *M178 Ugluk, Uruk Hai Orc *M179 Half Orcs *M180 Half Orc Captain *M181 Wormtongue - Saruman's Spy *M182 Mannish Captain of Orthanc *M183 White Hand Orc with Merry vM184 White Hand Orc with Pippin Fangorn Forest *M185 Treebeard with Merry & Pippin *M186 Quickbeam *M187 Skinbark *M188 Fimbrethil Ent Wife *M189 Enting *M190 Huorn (Tree Killer) *M191 Tolwen Elven Healer *M192 Hundin - The Bandit Chief *M193 Bandits of Tir Limlight *M194 Female Bandit Minas Tirith *M195 Denethor - Steward of Gondor *M196 Pippin & Bergil *M197 Gondorian Officer *M198 Gondorian Infantry (2) *M199 Gondorian Royal Guards (2) *M200 Faramir at Osgiliath *M201 Gondorian Mounted Officer *M202 Ioreth the Healer *M203 Gondorian Townsfolk (2) *M204 Gondorian Nobleman Elves of Lorien *M205 Galadriel (enthroned) *M206 Elf Maidens *M207 Lorien Bowman *M208 Amroth of Lorien *M209 Nimrodel *M210 Lorien Guardian/Guide *M211 Celeborn (mounted) *M212 Elvish Female Adventurer *M213 Lorien Spearman *M214 Lorien Swordsman Tale Of Turin *M215 Turin the Outlaw *M216 Morwen & Nienor *M217 Thingol of Doriath *M218 Outlaw of Teiglin *M219 Mim & Ibun *M220 Turin Gorthol "Dreadhelm" *M221 Beleg Strongbow *M222 Morgoth Orcs (2) *M223 Wolf Sentinel *M224 Gwindor Mithril Fellowship *MS225 Celebrimbor the Elven-Smith *MS226 Isildur and the One Ring The Hobbit *M227 Bilbo Baggins *M228 Gandalf The Wizard *M229 Thorin the Dwarf *M230 Master Elrond *M231 The Great Goblin *M232 Gollum *M233 Beorn *M234 Elven King *M235 Bard Of Laketown Mithril Fellowship *MS230 The Acclamation of Wulf of Edoras *MB236 The Hobbit (Box) *MB237 The Fellowship Of The Ring (Box) *Turin The Black Sword *M238 Turin "Black-sword" Mounted *M239 Orodreth of Nargothrond *M240 Finduilas & Gwindor *M241 Brodda the Easterling *M242 Hithlum Easterling Warrior *M243 Brandir the Lame *M244 Turin Turambar *M245 Niniel the Bride *M246 Angband Orc Captain *M247 Noldo Elven Warrior The Ancient Folk *M248 Ghan-Buri-Ghan & Spearman *M249 Woses Warrior & Priestess *M250 Corpse Candle *M251 Undead Warrior *M252 Pukel men (2) *M253 Swamp Star *M254 Mewlip *M255 Lesser Barrow Wight *M256 Barrow Wight Lord *M257 Barrow Wight King Mithril Fellowship *MS258 The Oath of Cirion and [[Eorl *Riders Of Rohan *M259 Rohir Warrior with Axe *M260 King Theoden on Rearing Horse (MC22) *M261 Rohir Warrior & Dunlending *M262 Eomer on Horse (MC23) *M263 Rohir Warrior with Longsword *M264 Mounted Rohirrim with Spear *M265 Mounted Rohirrim Standard Bearer *M266 Hama of Meduseld *M267 Rohirrim Foot Archer *M268 Rohirrim Foot with Spear The Last Alliance *M269 Gil-Galad High Elven King *M270 Elrond - Herald of Gil-Galad *M271 Elendil the tall *M272 Isildur the Ring Bearer *M273 Cirdan at Gorgoroth *M274 Anarion *M275 Oropher Elven king *M276 Numenorean Infantry *M277 Numenorean Dunnish Tracker *M278 Numenorean Infantry *MB279 The Lord of the Nazgul (Box) Mithril Fellowship *MS280 Chieftain lifted by 3 warriors on shield... Moria *M281 Strider Fighting Orc Chieftain *M282 Legolas &Gimli *M283 Boromir & Orc *M284 Cave Troll *M285 Balin's Tomb *M286 Doorway *M287 Sam & Frodo *M288 Orc Archer & Orc Spearman *M289 Gandalf Casting Spell *M290 Merry & Pippin Gondor *M291 Gondor Royal Army Spearman *M292 Gondor Royal Army Swordsman *M293 Haradan Mounted Chieftain *M294 Haradan Mailed Infantryman *M295 Mordor Black Troll *M296 Gondor Royal/Provincial Shields Mithril Fellowship *MS297 Tom Bombadil and the Badger - folk *MS298 The Return of the King: King Elessar and Queen Arwen *MS299 Gandalf and the Witch King *MB300 Balrog Of Moria (Box) The Misty Mountain *M301 Great Eagle - Gwaihir *M302 Great Eagle - Landroval *M303 Great Eagle - Attacking Orc *M304 Great Eagle Meneldor *M305 Hithaeglir Northman Adventurer *M306 Dwarvish travellers (2) *M307 Stone Giant *M308 Hithaeglir Goblins (2) The Orcs Of The Red Eye *M309 Orc Warband Leader *M310 Mordor Orc Standard Bearer *M311 Mordor Orc Archers (2) *M312 Mordor Orc Drummer *M313 Armoured Orcs (2) *M314 Orc Rider On Charging Warg *M315 Orc Rider On Running Warg Women Of Middle Earth *M316 Eowyn Dermhelm Mounted *M317 Female Woodman Scout *M318 Dunland Girl Warrior *M319 Dunland Priestess *M320 Elf Girl *M321 Goldberry *M322 Easterling Shamaness *M323 Two Female Hobbits *M324 Female Vampires *M325 Northman Female Ranger Frodo & Sam in Mordor *M326 Shagrat & Gorbag *M327 Frodo & Sam Dressed as Orcs *M328 Lugburz - Orc Tracker *M329 The Ringwraith *M330 Morgul Orc Fighting *M331 Lugburz Orc Fighting *M332 Frodo in the Tower *M333 Lugburz Great Uruk *M334 Lugburz Captain with Whip *M335 Snagas (small orcs) (2) Warbands *MB336 Orc Warband (Box) *MB337 Gondor Warband (Box) House Of Elrond *M338 Elrond the Loremaster *M339 Elrohir *M340 Elf Girl Harpist *M341 Bilbo with Book *M342 Elf Children in Tree *M343 Aragorns Leave Taking *M344 Elven Flower Maidens (2) *MB345 The Vengeance of Smaug (Box) Hobbits Of The Shires *M348 Farmer Maggot & his Dogs *M349 The Ringwraith in the Shire *M350 Gandalf & the Hobbit Children *M351 Freddy Bolger & the Innkeeper *M352 Lobelia & Lotho *M353 Marcho & Blanco *M354 King Argeleb & Guard *M355 The Mayor & the Shirrif *M356 Bounders *M357 Rose Gamgee & Goldilocks *MB358 Scatha the Worm (Box) Lord Of The Rings Vignettes 1 *MV359 Isildur at the Gladden Fields *MV360 Saruman and Gandalf at Orthanc *MV361 Stormcrow: Gandalf, Theoden and Wormtongue *MV362 Bilbo Surrenders the One Ring Thorin & Dain *M363 Thorin in War Gear *M364 Balin in War Gear *M365 Gloin in War Gear *M366 King Dain *M367 Iron Hills Standard *M368 Iron Hills Drummer *M369 Dain Huscarl *M370 Iron Hills Axemen (2) *M371 Dwarves with Warhammers (2) *M372 Advancing Dwarves with Axes (2) *MB369 The Uruloki (Fire Dragon) (Box) The Lord Of The Rings Vignettes 2 *MV373 Gildor Inglorion *MV374 The Ringwraith *MV375 In The House Of Tom Bombadil *MV376 The Barrow Tomb The Rangers Of Ithilien *M377 Faramir *M378 Mablung Firing Bow *M379 [[Ranger Loading Bow *M380 Damrod Running *M381 Morgul Orc Archer *M382 Southron Swordsman *M383 Anborn & Gollum *M384 Haradan & Ranger Fighting *M385 Morgul Orc with Scimitar *M386 Ranger Swordsman The Village of Bree *M387 Barliman Butterbur & Nob *M388 The Blacksmith *M389 Pedlar with wares *M390 Cutpurse & Guardsman *M391 Travelling Alchemist *M392 Woman and child *M393 Sam with Bill the Pony *M394 The Mayor *M395 The Nightwatch *MB396 Shelob's Lair (Box) *MB397 Cold Drake of the Withered Heath (Box) The Battle of Mirkwood *M398 Lorien spearman throwing *M399 Celeborn in Armour *M400 Galadriel in armour (mounted) *M401 Woodmen bowman loading *M402 Woodmen bowman firing *M403 Woodmen girl with bow *M404 Beorning chieftain *M405 Beorning warrior with axe *M406 Lorien Elven swordman *M407 Lorien spearman running *M408 Dol Guldur Orc Captain with whip *M409 Armoured orcs with spear / morningstar *M410 Orc Light Infantry, archer & slinger *M411 Orc Infantry with scimitars (2) *M412 Werewolf attacking *M413 Werewolf running *M414 Dol Guldur Troll throwing rock *M415 Dol Guldur Troll with stone axe *M416 Dol Guldur Troll attacking *M417 Woodmen archer defending *MB418 Mumak of Harad - Oliphaunt (Sept 2004) (limited to 1000) *MV419 The Death of King Theoden (April 2005) (limited to 1000) *MV420 The Swan Knights (April 2005) (limited to 1000) *MX421 Eotheod Ranger (Fram, son of Frumgar) (Designer June 2005) (limited to 100) *MB422 Smaug the Dragon Triumphant (Box) (Sept 2005) (limited to 1000) *MS423 Aragorn & the Palantir (May 2005) The Armies of Gondor - Lossarnach *M424 Lossarnach Lord, Forlong the Old *M425 Foot Officer *M426 Standard Bearer *M427 Infantry advancing with axe / sword (2) *M428 Infantry defending with axe / sword (2) *M429 Infantry with 2 handed axe / sword) (2) *M430 Infantry charging with axe / sword (2) *M431 Infantry advancing raised axe / sword (2) *M432 Infantry with sword / axe (2) *M433 Infantry herald Mithril Fellowship *MS434 Death of Boromir Vignette (October 2005) *MS435 Sauron at Gorgoroth Vignette (November 2005) *MX436 Burzash - Mordor Olog-hai Troll Chief (Designer Feb 2006) (limited to 100) *MS437 Halbarad - Northern Ranger´ miniature. (December 2005) *MS438 Queen Beruthiel and cats Vignette. (January 2006) *MS439 King of the Dead (February 2006) *MS440 Cirdan the Shipwright (March 2006) *MS441 Bilbo the Barrel Rider (March 2006) *MS442 Helm Hammerhand (April 2006) MERP Middle-Earth Characters *M443 Dagorhir the Warlord *M444 Dunedain Male Mage *M445 Female Hobbit Scout *M446 Dunlending Male Scout *M447 Eriadoran Female Scout *M448 Female Noldo Elf Bard *M449 Malbeth the Seer *M450 Aranarth, Dunedain chieftain *M451 Dunedain Female Mage *M452 Orc Animist Fellowship *MS453 Thorin Entombed with the Arkenstone (Vignette May 2006) *MS454 Faramir and Eowyn - (June 2006) *MS455 Beorn Battles Bolg - (August 2006) *MX456 Frumgar - Chieftain of the Eotheod (Designer - September 2006) (limited to 100) *MS457 Gothmog, Lieutenant of Minas Morgul - (October 2006) *MS458 The Witch-King of Angmar - (October 2006) *MS459 Gilraen and Aragorn fleeing to Imladris - (November 2006) *MS460 Eorl and Felarof - (January 2007) *MS461 Beregond - (February 2007) *MS462 Thranduil - (March 2007) *MS463 Unknown *MS464 Female Ranger - (April 2007) *MS465 Corsair Admiral - (April 2007) *MS466 Thranduils Standard bearer - (June 2007) *MS467 Ent Trumpeting - (June 2007) *MS468 Haradrian Champion on war camel - (August 2007) *MS469 Lossoth Hunter - (August 2007) *MS470 Aragorn and Eomer meet in the midst of Battle - (November 2007) *MS471 Troll Drummer - (November 2007) Mordors Armies - The Corsairs of Umbar *M472 Corsairs Slave Oarsman with axe *M473 Umbar Captain *M474 Umbar Marine Officer *M475 Corsairs Seaman with spear *M476 Corsairs Seaman with bow *M477 Corsairs Seaman with grappling hook *M478 Corsairs Marine advancing with sword *M479 Corsairs Marine running with sword *M480 Corsair Sailor with scimitar *M481 Corsair Slave Oarsman with cudgel Shadows of Angmar computer game *Witch-king of Angmar Mithril Classics *MC1 Bilbo Baggins & Gollum *MC2 Gandalf the Wizard *MC3 Thorin Oakenshield *MC4 Master Elrond *MC5 The Great Goblin *MC6 Glorfindel *MC7 Beorn *MC8 The Elvenking *MC9 Bard of Laketown *MC10 Frodo & Sam *MC11 Gandalf Casting Spell *MC12 Strider *MC13 Boromir *MC14 Legolas & Gimli *MC15 Merry & Pippin *MC16 The Mirror of Galadriel *MC17 Saruman and the Palantir *MC18 Wormtongue *MC19 Treebeard and the Hobbits *MC20 Denethor, Steward of Gondor *MC21 Lorien bowman *MC22 King Theoden, mounted *MC23 Eomer, mounted *MC24 The Mouth of Sauron *MC25 Mounted Nazgul *MC26 Nazgul on Foot *MC27 Olog-Hai Troll *MC28 Barrow-wight King *MC29 Orcs of Mordor *MC30 Giant Spider of Mirkwood *MC31 Great Eagle *MC32 Orc warband leader *MC33 Orc rider on charging warg *MC34 Goldberry *MC35 Frodo & Sam as orcs *MC36 Thorin in war gear *MC37 Bilbo with book *MC38 Balin in war gear *MC39 Faramir *MC40 Anborn & Gollum Mithril Classics Double *MCD1 Gandalf / Elrond *MCD2 Frodo / Sam / Merry / Pippin *MCD3 Bilbo / Thorin / Gollum *MCD4 Beorn in man and bear form *MCD5 Elvenking / Bard of Laketown *MCD6 Gandalf & Saruman *MCD7 Strider / Boromir *MCD8 Galadriel / Lorien bowman *MCD9 Saruman / Wormtongue *MCD10 Nazgul / Barrow-wight King *MCD11 Great Goblin / Orc warrior Mithril LO 54mm Releases *LO1 Gandalf *LO2 Frodo *LO3 Sam *LO4 Strider *LO5 Legolas *LO6 Gimli *LO7 Merry *LO8 Pippin *LO9 Boromir *LO10 Galadriel *LO11 [[Saruman the wizard of Orthanc *LO12 Ring-wraith *LO13 Tom Bombadil *LO14 Goldberry *LO15 Isengard orc warrior *LO16 Elrond *LO17 Gollum & Bilbo *LO18 Isildur *LO19 Eowyn *LO20 Saruman & Gandalf *LO21 Eomer - Third marshal of the Mark *LO22 Theoden - King of the Mark *LO23 Grima Wormtongue *LO24 Half-orc of Isengard *LO25 Gildor Inglorion *LO26 Faramir *LO27 Easterling Chieftain *LO28 Celeborn *LO29 Lord of the Nazgul *LO30 Frodo & Sam at Mount Doom The Lord of the Rings (LR), Limited *LR1 Gandalf the Grey *LR2 Saruman the White *LR3 Radagast the Brown *LR4 Blue Wizard of the East *LR5 Blue Wizard of the South *LR6 Elrond, herald of Gil-galad *LR7 Isildur and the One Ring *LR8 Cirdan, the bearer of Narya *LR9 Galadriel, the bearer of Nenya *LR10 Gil-galad, the bearer of Vilya *LR11 The Witch-king *LR12 Nazgul Lieutenant *LR13 Adunaphel *LR14 Akhorahil *LR15 Dwar of Waw *LR16 Hoarmurath *LR17 Indur Dawndeath *LR18 Ren the unclean *LR19 Uvatha the horseman *LR20 Ring-wraith *LR21 The watcher at Sarn Ford *LR22 Bilbo (farewell speech) *LR23 Frodo & Sam *LR24 Merry& Pippin *LR25 Gildor Inglorion *LR26 Farmer & Mrs Maggot *LR27 Fatty Bolger and the Gaffer *LR28 Goldberry *LR29 Tom Bombadil & Fatty Lumpkin *LR30 Barrow wight *LR31 Barliman Butterbur & Nob *LR32 Strider *LR33 Bill Ferny *LR34 Bill the Pony *LR35 Stalking Ringwraiths(2 Figs) *LR36 Glorfindel *LR37 Elrond *LR38 Elladan *LR39 Elrohir *LR40 Arwen Mithril LT Helms Deep *LT1 Gandalf on Shadowfax *LT2 Aragorn at Helms Deep *LT3 Legolas at Helms Deep *LT4 Gimli at Helms deep *LT5 Gamling the old *LT6 Theoden King of the Mark *LT7 Erkenbrand of Westfold *LT8 Rohir spearman *LT9 Isengard orc with scimitar *LT10 Isengard orc archer *LT11 Hama *LT12 Dunland chieftain *LT13 Half-orcs *LT14 Dunlendings *LT15 Grimbold Mithril Fellowship *MA1 Galadriel (54mm) *unknown Strider *unknown Eowyn Christmas Specials *1993 Isildur *1994 Gandalf *1995 King Arthur *1996 Bard *1997 Theoden *1998 Elrond *1999 Butterbur *2000 Imrahil *2001 Arwen *2002 Beregond *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 Arthedain Captain *2007 Thranduil *2008 Sharkey flees north *2009 Broggha hillman chief *2010 lord of Khand *2011 Easterling sagath Chieftain *2012 Girion of Dale *2013 merchant prince of Umbar *2014 lossoth shaman chieftain *2015 *2016 Dunlending high chieftain *2017 Imrahil of Dol Amroth *2018 *2019 Newer Releases *MS482 - forging of Anduril *MS483 - Annatar fighting Celebrimbor *MS484 - Dol Amroth knght attacking with spear *MS485 - Prince Imrahil *MS486 - Dol Amroth Knight with lowered Spear *MS487 - Dol Amroth Knight spear upright *MS488 - Dol Amroth standard bearer *MS489 - Dol Amroth Knight with raised sword *MS490 - Dol Amroth Sergeant w raised sword *MS491 - Dol amroth spearman advancing w spear *MS492 - Dol amroth spearman w raised spear *MS493 - Dol amroth spearman advancing w lowered spear *MS494 - Haradrian chieftain *MS495 - witch-king in his true form *MS496 - Theodred prince of Rohan *MS497 - *MS498 - dead rider of Dunharrow *MS499 - arnorian knight fighting hillman king *MM500 - Gandalf on the bridge of khazad-dum *MS501 - William the Troll *MS502 - Tar-Minastir *MS503 - King Brand of Dale *MS504 - Grishnakh of Barad-dur *MS505 - Ingold at the rammas echor *MS506 - Boromir blowing the horn *MS507 - Tom the Troll *MS508 - Bert the Troll *MS509 - Gamling *MS510 - rohir warrior bareheaded w sword *MS511 - rohir warrior w quilted armout/sword *MS512 - rohir warrior w leather armour *MS513 - rohir warrior in chainmail w axe *MS514- halforc thrusting w spear *MS515 - mailed half-orc *MS516 - hooded half-orc *MS617 - halforc standard bearer *MS518 - halforc in studded armor w sword *MS519 - bard and the old thrush *MS520 - dunlending standard bearer *MS521 - dunlending swordsman *MS522 -dunl. W 2handed axe *MS523 -dunl. Spearman *MS524 -dunl. Noble w sword *MS525 -dunl. Chieftain *MS526 -dunlending w 2handed axe *MS527 -dunlending running w sword *MS528 -dunlending w raised spear *MS529 -dunlending archer *MS530 -celebrian *MS531 -lord of the nazgul *MS532 -durin vi *MS533 -Black numenorean captain of minas morgul *MS534 -isildur w the one ring *MS535 -an unexpected party *MS536 -halftroll of angmar *MS537 -female assassin of dol amroth *MS538 -bombur *MS539 -radagast mounted *MS540 -arvedui *MS541 -orc fire squad captain *MS542 -orc powder keg bearer *MS543 -orc fuse setter *MS544 -snaga w torch *MS545 -orc sapper *MS546 - *MS547 - *MS548 - *MS549 - *MS550 - *MS551 -haldir guardian of lorien *MS552 -bolgs standard bearer *MS553 -gandalf and gwaihir *MS554 -eowyn in the golden hall *MS555 -hirluin of pinnath gelin *MS556 -narvi of moria *MS557 -sindarin bard *MS558 -hurin the tall *MS559 -dunlending musician *MS560 -white council *MS561 -white hand wolfrider *MS562 -laketown lady *MS563 -variag foot archer *MS564 -entombed balrog *MS565 -guthlaf *MS566 -thorin stonehelm *MS567 -horn of helm *MS568 -sauron at sammath naur *MS569 -hirgon w red arrow *MS570 -sam w cooking apparatus *MS571 -ent fighting halforc *MS572 -female dorwinrim wine merchant *MS573 -crebain reporting t saruman *MS574 -beregond fighting troll *MS575 -mauhur *MS576 -junast of far harad *MS577 -huorn *MS578 -passing of elessar *MS579 -Halbarad w standard *MS580 -easterling emissary *MS581 -madness of denethor *MS582 -Goldberry communing w river *MS583 -Funeral boat of Boromir *MS584 -Haradrim bellydancer and trader *MS585 -Erestor of rivendell *MS586 -baldor's mailed skeleton *MS587 -legolas and gimli riding arod *MS588 -rogrog - angmar warlord *MS589 -king ostoher of cardolan *MS590 -galdor *MS591 -Gloin *MS592 -bilbo presents the arkenstone *MS593 -Bogatung *MS594 -Rumil of lothlorien *MS595 -female orc archer *MS596 -haradan musician *MS597 -earendur last king of arnor *MS598 -Tarannon Falastur *MS599 -razarac attackig *MS600 - *MS601 -crack of doom *MS602 -queen mirien *MS603 -female sylvan elf *MS604 -old woman with chickens *MS605 -haradan standard bearer *MS606 -forlong the fat *MS607 -Dunhere of Rohan *MS608 -Balin lord of moria *MS609 - *MS610 -female orc shaman healer *MS611 -Sangarunya the black numenorean *MS612 -merien of dol amroth *MS613 -Thorondir steward of gondor *MS614 -Eldacar in combat w Castamir *MS615 -Golasgil of Anfalas *MS616 -Vorondil the Hunter *MS617 -Thorin and Roac *MS618 -Earnur at the battle of fornost *MS619 -Angbor of Lamedon *MS620 -Rhudaur northern mercenary *MS621 -Eomund marshal of the mark *MS622 - *MS623 -King Bladorthin *MS624 -Tobold Hornblower *MS625 -Erebor dwarven merchant *MS626 -Ohtar w shards of narsil *MS627 -easterling champion *MS628 -dain the dwarf *MS629 -snow-troll *MS630 -Duinhir of Morthond *MS631 -Gollum the log w eyes *MS632 -Elfhelm mounted *MS633 -Orophin of lorien *MS634 -easterling shaman *MS635 -isengard waymark pillar *MS636 -Thror w arkenstone *MS637 -bombur at the battle of five armies *MS638 -deadman of dunharrow *MS639 -elven carthographer *MS640 -Aragorn at the black gate *MS641 -Frodo and the mirror of Galadriel *Gildor Inglorion *Treebeard at isengard *watcher at cirith ungol *lorien boat w gimli *halforc hornist *Aragorn w Palantir *Galadriel terible aspect *Azog w head of thror *Easterling king Source *Mithril Miniatures - Complete List category:games category:games